The Boy Who Wanted A Family
by Zerthin 'The Writer' Draggoon
Summary: Harry had just turned six and made a wish to have a family who loves him. His wish gets granted and his new parents come in the form of a safe kid and a scissor enforcer. I do not own anything belonging to Harry Potter or SVTFOE. (Adopted from Ybarra87)
1. Chapter 1: The Wish

The Boy Who Wanted A Family

 **Harry had just turned six and made a wish to have a family who loves him. His wish gets granted and his new parents come in the form of a safe kid and a scissor enforcer.**

 **I do not own anything belonging to Harry Potter or SVTFOE.**

 _ **(Adopted from Ybarra87)**_

It was the night before his sixth birthday. Harry was sent to his cupboard early that night without supper, like every night before and every night as long as he lived under his Aunt and Uncle's roof. This time was because Harry asked if his 'loving' family could celebrate his birthday and the response was a beating and being locked in the cupboard. The reason; Freaks don't have parties and are lucky that they get a roof overhead and a warm bedroom; if you could call it that.

Harry could barely see the clock that hung outside his room, but he could hear the lone chime's as the clock chimed 12;00 midnight as upstairs his Uncle snores, Harry looks down at the pile of dirt and grime that cover his floor; with his slender finger he draws a cake into the dirt and with a huff of air Harry blows out the candles he made that sat upon the cake he drew, and with a slight whisper he wishes with all his might and hope.

"I wish I had a family that loved me, I wish I had a mother and a dad to cuddle me and make sure I was loved." Harry says to himself his tear-soaked cheeks stare up into the lone light that hangs overhead, and with a slight sob Harry turns his head to the side and with a slight wince, Harry lays his head down to sleep.

If Harry had not gone to sleep he would have seen the dust become more smoke-like; the smoke escapes from his room and the house he stayed in, the smoke drifts upwards away from the home & away from the Earth.

* * *

The smoke lands in the skeletal hands of a cloaked figure, it curls around the bone-like fingers of the cloaked figure. Around the figure devices unlike anything has created whirl and churn, a door slams open as another figure cloaked in gold appears in the room followed by two more; one in silver and the other in blue.

" _Watching the Potter boy again sister?"_ a woman's voice asks as the figure dressed in blue steps forward.

"Indeed I am Magic, indeed I am." the skeletal cloaked woman says, her bone-like hand still holding the smoke.

" **You and this boy have a connection, and that is why we are here."** the figure dressed in gold says waving its sleeve-covered arm towards the other figures in the room.

"I do Life, that boy is connected to me due to his family." the skeletal woman says; her own cloak sweeps towards the centre of the room where a strange device sits.

"You must understand Death, Life and myself must be given a reason; Why should we grant this wish?" the figure dressed in silver asks.

"He's my master." Death says simply; her bone-like hands cradle the smoke.

" **We are shocked Death, you've never given up your power to a mortal before. Why now?"** Life asks joining Death at the centre of the room.

"Because his family bested me, I gave his ancestor a gift; My cloak and he bested me." Death says as a hand grabs at her cloaked shoulder.

"That Ignotus boy correct?" the figure dressed in silver asks; its own hand being the one upon Death's shoulder.

"Yes Fate, the very same." Death says shrugging her sister's hand from her shoulder.

Life looks towards Fate and Magic and all there gazes look towards the device that Death stands over, in her hand the smoke rests clasped tightly around her bone-like fingers.

" _ **We grant your masters wish Death."**_ Life, Magic and Fate say at the same time; their magic opens a doorway into a world they have visited before; a world full of creatures, unlike anything any mortal has seen before. Death looks towards her two sisters and her brother and with a nod from the three of them Death lets the smoke drop into the device, and with a shudder, a pathway opens once again towards the forgotten world.

"Take your Master Death but be warned, he must return on the eve of Fire!" Fate says watching Death leave the room with a small Pop.

" _Do you think this family could help?"_ Magic asks; sweeping her hand over the device, an image of a boy wearing a red hoddie battle a creature made of socks; while another figure, a woman with a crown of fire strikes down a monster with the base of her scissors.

" **Only if they become a family first!"** Life says simply watching the image flicker and start to fade from the device; just before the image fades completely a bespectacled child jumps into the arms of the boy, and with a sigh, the child cuddles into the boy's chest while the other figure watches with a slight chuckle.


	2. Chapter 2: H-poo and the Fleshwad

The Boy Who Wanted A Family

 **Harry had just turned six and made a wish to have a family who loves him. His wish gets granted and his new parents come in the form of a safe kid and a scissor enforcer.**

 **I do not own anything belonging to Harry Potter or SVTFOE.**

 _ **(Adopted from**_ **Ybarra87** **)**

 _=Dream Sequence=_

 _Harry was sitting in a park watching kids walking by with their parents, wishing he had parents that would love him when he heard a woman's voice coming from right next to him._

 _"Family is a wonderful thing." Harry turns to look, his gaze is filled with an image of a woman dressed in a blue cloak standing before him._

 _"Hello Harry, my name is Magic and I happen to be the being in charge of all magic." the woman now known as Magic says with a calm voice._

 _"Magic isn't real!" Harry replies; his hands curl around his tattered coat._

 _"And who told you that?" Magic asked._

 _"My aunt and Uncle." Harry replies; his bruised image flickers before Magic's eye. With a sigh, Magic sits down next to Harry._

 _"You've had a hard life, people hurting you. Your family, your Aunt and Uncle; even your parents." Magic says. A soft gasp from the child makes her head turn towards his wide eyes full of shock._

 _"M-mm-my parents are alive?" Harry asks stuttering slightly._

 _"Of course they are child, did you think otherwise?" Magic asks._

 _"I was told they died in a car crash." Harry says softly._

 _"WHAT!" Magic shouts; her powers shatter the dreamscape slightly, but just as her anger appeared it vanished._

 _"I'm s-ss-sorry." Harry stutters out hiding his face in his arms. More images flicker over Harry's dream self, more abuse by his loving family appear and fade just as before._

 _Magic wraps her hands around Harry holding him close._

 _"Magic does not exist, Magic does not exist." Harry says to himself rocking back and forward._

 _Magic stands, her eyes full of power and wisdom, and with a wave of her magic, she annuls most of the abuse done by his family._

 _"I can assure you that magic is real." She said. "And I'm going to prove it to you by granting your wish."_

 _Harry's eyes just grew wide; his fingers come up to caress his un-bruised face._

 _"My wish to have a family that would love me?" He asked. His emerald eyes stare into Magic's eyes._

 _"Yes, Harry." Magic says lifting the child from the floor._

 _"But why me I'm not that special?" Harry says lowering his gaze to the floor._

 _Magic looks at Harry and smiled._

 _"Oh Harry, you're more special than you think." She says holding his hand in her own; she pulls the young boy closer._

 _"What do you mean?" Harry asks; his form almost covered in Magic's cloak._

 _Another figure appears in the dreamscape but is un-noticed by Harry. Magic's gaze catches this new figure._

 _"I can't say.!" Magic said causing Harry to look down. The new figure watches on._

 _"Now Harry I'm going to send you to your new family but there are a few things you need to know first!" Magic says wrapping her hands around his shoulders. Harry looks up._

 _"What are they?" Harry asks, his emerald eyes wide with wonder and joy._

 _"First off you won't remember me or this dream but you'll remember your wish. Second, your new parents aren't together yet and it's up to you to bring them together. Now I can't tell or show you who they are but you'll know them when you see them. And Third, this is very important." Magic says her grip loosen's gradually._

 _"What is it?" Harry asks._

 _"You must hold on to them tight and never let them go. You do all this and you'll have the family you want. Do you understand?" Magic asks, her golden eyes flash from under her hood._

 _"Yes, I understand!" Harry says simply, watching Magic take her hands away from his own._

 _"Good boy." Magic says watching Harry fade from the dreamscape; the other figure walks forward gripping Magic's arm softly._

 _"You helped me... why?" the cloaked figure asks._

 _"Same reason you asked for the wish to be granted, he needs a family if he's ever going to defeat 'him' You know my reasons Death, and your Master will have to return again." Magic says her figure leaving Death in the dreamscape by herself._

 _"I do Magic, that I why I hope they can help." Death says following her sister out of the dreamscape._

 _=End of Dream=_

* * *

 **=MEANWHILE=**

He just had to get away. It could be anywhere.

It didn't matter to him, He just needed time to himself! Taking out his scissors Marco Diaz opened a portal and stepped into it.

When he got there he realized where he was, The place where he parted ways with Hekapoo. He couldn't help but think back to that moment.

Sure he was mostly working with her to close the portal's Star had opened in her sleep, but that wasn't the only reason. He enjoyed spending time with her, and he wanted Star to figure out her power because it was the same power that saved and woke her up.

Just then he heard a voice.

"What are you doing here Fleshwad?" Marco turned around to see it was Hekapoo.

Marco just looked at her. He was glad to see her but could see she wasn't happy to see him.

"I just came here to think Hekapoo. That's all." He said setting his scissors down on the grass.

She just looked at him and could see he was upset. She wanted to at least know what was up.

"Why don't you tell me what's bothering you?" She asked. Setting her own scissors on the grass also.

"I thought you were mad at me?" Marco asked lowering himself onto the grass.

"I am I just want to know what's up so I can tell you what you need to here and you can get out and back to Star." Hekapoo lied, She just didn't want to give Marco any indication that she cared.

"Well it was a little bit after Stump Day and I went ahead and asked Kelly out on a date only to find out she got back together with Tad!" Marco said as Hekapoo listened.

"It was then it hit me I have no idea what is going or coming my way anymore. I feel like no matter what direction I take it's somehow the wrong one." Marco added throwing his hands up to cover his face.

"Why don't you go back to Earth?" Hekapoo asks joining Marco on the grass.

"It's not that simple. After everything I've seen and been through including the sixteen years chasing you it's hard to go back to a normal life where there's little excitement." Marco replied.

"I just feel like I need to be here like something is calling me here and telling me to stay!" Marco adds with a huff.

"And what's telling you that?" Hekapoo asked.

"I don't know." Marco said as he looked at her. "Anyway, I'm sorry for bothering you. I'll leave now." Marco adds standing from the grass; on his way up her grabs his scissors from the grass.

As Hekapoo saw him grab his scissors she wanted to grab him and tell him to stay but told herself it's for the best and it wouldn't work out between them.

However before Marco could open up a portal, a large beam of energy came falling from the sky and crashed not too far from them.

Marco looked at her and asked. "What was that?"

"Does it look like I know?!" She cried out as she then saw him heading towards it. "Hey, where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to go check it out!" Marco yelled. Starting off in a sprint towards the crash.

"Like heck you are! I was here first so I'm going to be the one to do it!" She yelled back chasing after him.

Marco just gave her a smirk and said in his adult voice "Well how about a race H-Poo."

Hekapoo just blushed when she heard that but gave herself a smack in the face. "Oh, it's on!" She said as she began running towards the crash with Marco hot on her heels.

Unfortunately, it ended in a tie which impressed Hekapoo seeing how she was going as fast as she could. When they got to the crash site they saw a crater and began to check it out.

That's when they found him, A young human boy with messy black hair who looked to be around six years old and was wearing glasses. They also happened to notice a lightning bolt scar on his head, He looked extremely weak and malnourished not to mention the clothes he was wearing was way too big for him and clearly old and torn.

"What is a human doing here?" Hekapoo asked. "I mean one is bad enough but another."

Marco just ignored her comment and took a good look at the kid. As he investigated him and looked him over he noticed some bruises and gave a big scowl.

"I don't know why he's here but he's coming with me." He said as opened up a portal and began to pick him up.

Hekapoo seeing this asked. "Where do you think you're going with him?"

"This kid needs medical attention. It looks like he's been through a lot and needs a doctor to look at him." Marco replied.

"Ahem, I was here first so I'll take care of him." Hekapoo said even though she had no idea why she was saying this.

Marco just looked at her and replied. "No offence Hekapoo but you don't know a think about taking care of a child."

"Oh come on it can't be that hard." She said and as she heard herself say that she couldn't help but wonder what she was doing.

"Yeah, I'm not having this argument." Marco said as he went through the portal and closed it.

Hekapoo just watched him leave and got mad, She wanted to be involved in his life! She felt she needed to be involved in this! She summoned her scissors and opened a portal leading to where Marco was.

* * *

 **=Earth; The Diaz House=**

Angie and Rafael Diaz were currently sitting in their house quietly. It had been quite some time since their son left to stay on Mewni, It hadn't been the same since he left but they knew Marco had to figure out his life for himself. They couldn't help but miss him. As they sat quietly a portal opened with their son walking out of it carrying a little boy.

"Marco what are you doing here and who's is that boy?" Angie asked.

"I came here because I need your help with him." Marco replied. "As for who he is I don't know?"

"Is Star with you?" His father asked.

"No Dad it's just me." Marco replied.

Just then an orange portal opened and within a few seconds Hekapoo stuck her head out while screaming. "Get back here Fleshwad!" Only for her to realize Marco was in some house with two other humans.

While his parents just looked at her as she got out of the portal. Marco just whispered under his breath. "And apparently her."

"Marco, who is this person?" Angie asked.

Marco just set the boy down on the couch and as he said to his parents.

"Mom. Dad. This is Hekapoo. She's a friend." Marco then went to Hekapoo.

"Hekapoo this is my mom and dad." He then went up to her and whispered. "Be nice."

Hekapoo just looked at him. "Are you saying I can't be nice?" She asked him.

Marco just ignored her while he went to check on the boy, Angie just looked at her and ask "So how do you two know each other?"

Before Hekapoo could answer Marco answered before her. "It's a long story Mom." He said.

"Well, what about this boy? How did you come across him?" Rafael asked.

"Honestly Dad we really don't know much about him, We were just talking when all of a sudden he appeared before us and apparently he's human." Marco replied as he looked him over.

Hekapoo couldn't help but notice how protective he's being of the boy and approached him.

"Okay, what's up with the kid Marco?" She asked. "You're acting weird well weirder than usual."

"Hekapoo take a good look at him, and I mean a very good look at him." He replied his tone unlike anything Hekapoo or his parents ever heard before.

Hekapoo did as he asked and looked at the boy, She saw what he meant and gave a frown. "Who would do that to him?" She asked.

"I don't know, but he's probably going to be scared and afraid of us when he wakes up. So I need you to be nice to him. Got it?" Marco growls out; his hands tightening into fists.

Hekapoo understood what he meant and just nodded. "I understand Marco but don't you think he needs a doctor?" She asked.

"Yeah, he does." Marco just looked at his parents.

"Mom. Dad. Could you please call a doctor?" He asked lifting the child into his arms. "I'm going to take him to my room." Marco adds carrying the child up the stairs, Hekapoo follows at a slower pace.

His parents just nodded and left the room while Marco lifted the boy up and moved him to his room placing him on his bed.

Hekapoo then noticed the boy was starting to move. "Hey, Marco he's waking up." She said.

Harry opened his eyes after a nice long peaceful sleep, He had a wonderful dream where he had parents that actually loved him.

When he opened his eyes he realized he wasn't in his cupboard anymore, and right in front of him was a teenage and some kind of devil woman.

Now he should have been afraid and scared, but for some reason, he wasn't. He actually felt safe! As he tried to get up he heard the teenager speak.

"Hey take it easy." The boy said getting Harry's attention. "You're probably wondering where you are and who I am so I'll tell you. I'm Marco and this is Hekapoo. You're in my house on Earth."

"I know this is Earth." Harry said. "There isn't any other world with life besides it."

"Actually kid you appeared right in front of us when we were in another dimension just around Mewni." Hekapoo replied.

"Mewni?" Harry asked as he never heard of it before.

"It's a kingdom full of magical creatures and home to my friend Star who happens to be a magical princess." Marco replied.

Harry just looked at them. "Magic isn't real. My uncle said so." He said.

"Is he the one who gave you those bruises?" Marco asked causing Harry to look down.

He heard what Marco asked him but was too ashamed to answer, Wanting to change the subject Harry shouted out. "Magic isn't real! Only freaks believe in magic and I don't want to be a freak!"

Hekapoo just gave a pissed off look. She wasn't mad at Harry but at his uncle for doing this to him.

"I hate to break it to you kid. No, actually I love to break it to you. Your uncle is wrong." She said. "I mean how do you explain my appearance huh?"

"I don't know." Harry replied.

"I mean you're uncle sounds like one big moron if he forces someone to believe what he believes!" She shouted. "I can assure you it's real."

Harry just looked at her while Marco looked at him. "I see you're trying to change the subject." Marco said getting Harry's attention and causing him to gulp. "Where are you're parents?"

"Dead. They died in a car crash." Harry answered.

"Who told you that?" Marco asks

"My aunt and uncle." Harry replies

"Do you believe that?" Marco asks resting his hand on Harry's leg.

"No." Harry says softly, turning his gaze downward

"Did you try asking them more about it?" Marco asks

"Yes but they just-" Harry just looked down as he said. "Hit me and told me not to ask any more questions."

Marco just gave a scowl while Hekapoo gave out a growl. "Let me ask you a question. Do you want to go back to them?"

Harry's eyes just grew wide with fear as he shouted out. "No! I don't want that!"

Marco just looked at him and smiled. "Don't worry I'm not going to send you back to them." He said.

Hekapoo looked at Harry and asked. "Why didn't you try running away?"

"I did try that but the police would always catch me, and bring me back where I would get punished." Harry answered.

"Did you try reporting to a teacher?" Marco asked.

"I did but somehow the teacher would be replaced by someone else the next day, I was told the teacher was fired because I lied." Harry replied.

Marco just thought for a moment to himself, and then snapped out of it. He then looked at Harry. "I'm sorry I forgot to ask for your name. Could you tell me?" Marco asked.

"It's Harry." Harry replied.

"Well, Harry it's nice to meet you." Marco replied. "I asked my parents to call a doctor to look you over."

"A doctor won't believe a freak like me." Harry said as he looked down.

"Let me guess you're moron of an uncle told you that right?" Hekapoo asked.

Harry just nodded as Marco said. "Don't worry Harry this doctor will believe you and I promise you that you'll be safe."

Marco was then called away by his parents who informed him the doctor had arrived when he came back with Dr. Smith.

He assured Harry that he would be back when the doctor was done looking him over. As he left the room Hekapoo decided to follow him because she realized he knew something she didn't know.

She followed him to the kitchen where she saw him informing his parents about Harry and they weren't happy to hear such a little boy was going through so much abuse.

Walking in she called out to him. "Marco why don't you tell me what you know that I don't."

Marco just looked at her. "So you picked that up huh?" He asked.

"What is she talking about Marco?" Rafael asked.

Marco sighed. "Apparently Harry told us he had tried running away, and reporting what was happening to him to a teacher. Every time that he tried that he was brought back by the police and the teacher was fired. I think someone is making sure that Harry is having a miserable life full of abuse." He replied

"Who would want to do that?" Hekapoo asked.

"I don't know Hekapoo, but the real thing I want to know is what so special about Harry that someone would make sure that he would be treated like this? There's something very special about him and I don't know what it is." Marco replied as he went into a deep thought.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I sensed it too." Hekapoo as she went into deep thought as well.

As the two were in deep thought Dr. Smith walked in.

"I looked him over and I have to say I never seen a sickening case of abuse like this, He is so malnourished that I asked what he's been eating if he has and he told me that it's using the table scraps of the meals he makes for his aunt, uncle and cousin; and that's only if he's lucky! I was shocked to find out he was using an oven and asked him when he was doing it, He said since he was four... I also found out he turned six today." He said as he shook his head. "I'm going to hate explaining this to the police."

"Police?" Marco asked.

"Yeah, it's mandatory procedure to inform the police of abuse cases like this." Dr. Smith answered.

Before the doctor could pull out his phone Marco spoke up. "Yeah, that won't be necessary Dr. Smith." He said.

"You see Harry was found in a dimension called Mewni and the people who found him were me and Lady Hekapoo here." Hekapoo just looked at Marco trying to see where he was going with this.

"And since she has a powerful and high status in the kingdom of Mewni, She took it upon herself to make sure Harry got the help he needed thus making him her ward. Now if you get the police involved it will just turn into a political nightmare and no one wants that. I can assure you he will be fine and safe."

Dr. Smith just looked at Marco with an unfazed look and just said. "Okay." With that said he left.

Hekapoo just looked at Marco. "Wow, I really need to read the new law book of Mewni." She said. "I didn't even know about that law."

"There's no need to because I made it up." Marco said causing her mouth to drop open.

"You made that up?!" Hekapoo cried out.

"Yeah, it was the only way to keep Harry safe. I figure he's safer with us than anyone else." He replied.

Hekapoo just gave out a big laugh. "Dang Marco I didn't know you could pull something like that!" She cried out.

"You know better than to underestimate me H-Poo." Marco said. "Come on let's go check on Harry."

Angie and Rafael just watched as Marco left the room with Hekapoo. "I can't help but notice a connection between those two." Rafael stated.

"I see it too." Angie responded as she just gave a smile.

Marco and Hekapoo made it back to his room to check on Harry. "Hey, Harry how are you?" Marco asked.

"I'm fine. What did the doctor say?" Harry asked.

"He told us that you haven't been eating well and that we should change it." Marco replied leaving out the mention of calling the cops.

He then sat down at the edge of the bed. "You don't have to worry I don't plan on abandoning you."

Harry's eyes just lit up with joy when he heard that. Hekapoo smiled when she heard Marco say and saw the look in Harry's eyes.

She just walked right up to Marco and stood next to him. "I'm here to help as well." She said. "If anyone tries to hurt you I'll make them regret it."

Marco just looked at her. "I didn't know you were going to help me with him." He replied with a smile.

Hekapoo saw his smile and did her best to avoid looking at it. "Hey, I'm only helping because I helped you find him." She said.

"You know Hekapoo you don't have to make up an excuse if you want to help." He said to her.

"I'm not making up anything!" She shouted defensively.

Harry seeing this couldn't help but wonder if their fighting was his fault. "I'm sorry please don't fight! I don't want to see a boyfriend break up with his girlfriend because of me!" He shouted.

Marco and Hekapoo stopped their fighting and just looked at Harry when he said that, both of their faces were bright red. "I'm sorry Harry, but Hekapoo is just a friend. She isn't my girlfriend." He said.

"Oh, I just thought because the way you two act around each other that you were dating." Harry replied. "I mean you two look like a couple to me."

"Sorry, Harry but I don't have a girlfriend at the moment!" Marco said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, and I have my job so I have no time for a relationship" Hekapoo responded.

Harry just looked at Hekapoo. "Doesn't it get lonely not having anyone?" He asked.

Hekapoo just felt shocked when he asked that.

She never really thought about it! To her work was always came first, but there was always that bit of loneliness that she felt at times. She just looked at him and said with a small but sad smile. "Yeah, it does."

Marco noticed this and decided to change the subject. "Hey, how about you come with us downstairs so we can get you something to eat okay?" He asked causing Harry to nod.

The rest of the day Harry spent with Marco and Hekapoo was the best time of his life. Marco introduced Harry to his parents, who were very nice to him. Marco had made some nachos for him while they watched some TV which was interesting because Hekapoo never saw a television before and actually thought there were people inside.

Time passed slowly, each activity Marco & Hekapoo did with Harry made each of them smile at joy watching the child have his first joyful laugh, and before they knew it, night had fallen on the household.

Marco had insisted that Harry sleeps in his bed while he took the couch, As for Hekapoo she decided to stick around for the night so Marco set up the guest room for her!

As Marco helped Harry settle in bed, Hekapoo came into the room as Marco asked. "Is there something else you want?"

Harry just looked at him and then turned to Hekapoo. "Could Hekapoo tell me a story?" He asked.

Marco just looked at her while she just shrugged her shoulders and walked towards them. "Okay, I tell you a story." She said as she sat down next to Harry. She thought for a moment and realized she didn't know any stories so she decided to just make one up.

"Once upon a time there was a witch. She wasn't a good witch but she wasn't a bad witch either; She was a special witch that was in charge of keeping track of a special magic, and making sure no one abused them." Hekapoo starts to say pulling the blanket up to cover Harry's chest!

"It was her job which she took seriously because it was basically the only thing she had. One day she came across a boy who had been abusing her magic, and decided to teach him a lesson." Hekapoo adds winking towards Marco who looks away with a slight blush.

"She grabbed him and pulled him into her lair to confront him and take the magic away from him! When she got a good look at him all she saw was a stupid boy; She told him that she didn't know how he came across her magic, but he didn't have the right to use it and to go home." Hekapoo says, running her fingers softly through Harry's hair.

"The boy asked what if he earned the right causing her to laugh. She just thought of him as a weak pathetic little boy and nothing more, but that gave her an idea to get rid of him. She decided to humour him and let him earn the right to use her magic by giving him a challenge which he accepted! She thought that he would just give up and then go home, but she was wrong... He didn't give up and no matter what the witch threw at him he would always keep going. She never met anyone like him before and that impressed her since she is not an easy person to impress. Then it was time for him to face her." Hekapoo adds, curling a long hair that hangs from her head.

"What happened next?" Harry asks sitting up from the bed.

Marco then stood next to her and he said. "Well, the boy came face to face with her; and to be honest he didn't want it to end."

"You see the boy he didn't know what he was doing with his life or where it was going, so when he stumbled upon the witch's magic he decided to use it for himself." Marco says joining his hand in Hekapoo's

"He mostly used it for stuff he would have to do for himself, but didn't seem to realize the mess he was leaving and making. Then the witch grabbed him and confronted him." Marco adds running his fingers across Hekapoo's hand.

"He realized he had been a huge idiot and wanted to make it right; He asked for the right to use the power, and when the witch granted it to him through a challenge, he realized just how serious she took her job!" Marco says softly his brown eyes glow softly under the moonlight as he gazes into Hekapoo's eyes.

"However, he kept going he wanted to prove to her he had the right to use her magic and didn't give up. Eventually, he came face to face with her and held her close; You see along the way he saw just how special her job was and how she been doing it for a long time but he also found out one other thing. She was lonely." Marco adds watching Hekapoo turn her eyes to the floor.

"He saw her for who she truly was and fell in love with her! When he told that to her she just started crying; She never felt love before because her job was always important, and didn't want to believe him. He just smiled and told her it's true because it was her magic that brought him to her. You see it wasn't a mistake that he stumbled upon her magic because her magic wanted her to be happy and knew he would give it to her. In the end, they became a couple and live happily ever after. The end." Marco says softly kissing the top of Harry's head!

Marco looked to see that Harry had just fallen asleep and noticed Hekapoo who was just looking at him.

He just motioned her to come with him as he shut the door leaving Harry to sleep peacefully.

* * *

When they got out to the hall Hekapoo grabbed him. "You know that's not what happened." She said.

"Yeah well he's a kid and I figure a happy ending is a lot better for him!" Marco replied as he just looked at her.

"So what's going to happen with him?" She asked.

"I don't know but we have to figure something out." He said.

"I'll figure it out." She said. "You go back to being a squire for Star."

Marco just grew frustrated and spat out quietly. "Dang it Hekapoo! I know you don't trust me anymore, but there's a reason for what I did!" Before he could say anymore he realized what he was about to do and quickly stopped.

Hekapoo noticed this and asked. "What do you mean?"

Marco just looked away as he said. "Never mind." And tried to walk away only for Hekapoo to grab him.

"Tell me Marco." She said looking him straight in the eyes.

Marco sighs, he ducks his gaze to the floor and says the three words Hekapoo never thought he would say.

"I love you."

 **-END-**


	3. Chapter 3: A Meeting 'CUT' short

The Boy Who Wanted A Family

 **Harry had just turned six and made a wish to have a family who loves him. His wish gets granted and his new parents come in the form of a safe kid and a scissor enforcer.**

 **I do not own anything belonging to Harry Potter or SVTFOE.**

 _ **(Adopted from**_ **Ybarra87** **)**

 **=LAST TIME ON; THE BOY WHO WANTED A FAMILY=**

* * *

 _When they got out to the hall Hekapoo grabbed him. "You know that's not what happened." She said._

 _"Yeah well he's a kid and I figure a happy ending is a lot better for him!" Marco replied as he just looked at her._

 _"So what's going to happen with him?" She asked._

 _"I don't know but we have to figure something out." He said._

 _"I'll figure it out." She said. "You go back to being a squire for Star."_

 _Marco just grew frustrated and spat out quietly. "_ Dang _it, Hekapoo! I know you don't trust me anymore, but there's a reason for what I did!" Before he could say anymore he realized what he was about to do and quickly stopped._

 _Hekapoo noticed this and asked. "What do you mean?"_

 _Marco just looked away as he said. "Never mind." And tried to walk away only for Hekapoo to grab him._

 _"Tell me,_ Marco _." She said looking him straight in the eyes._

 _Marco sighs, he ducks his gaze to the floor and says the three words Hekapoo never thought he would say._

 ** _"I love you."_**

* * *

 ** _=NOW=_**

"H-poo?" Macro's voice asks breaking Hekapoo out of her shocked state; her breathing could be heard from Mewni and back.

"What did you say?" Hekapoo asks quietly, her gaze locked on Marco's own.

"I... I love you." Marco says with a blush, his brown eyes full of something Hekapoo has never seen before: love, for her. For who she is.

Hekapoo couldn't help but feel happy hearing that, but she chose to ignore her own love for him; for 'her' fleshwad. "I'm going to bed." she says turning to leave behind Marco, who eyes never lose that glow of love.

She watches Marco leave the hallway with a goofy look on his face and with that last look, she shuts the door of her borrowed room.

As she just sat down the bed she found that she couldn't stop thinking about what Marco told her. She was beyond happy knowing he loved her but told herself that she couldn't return his love, her job was too important.

Then there was the story that they told Harry! She thought about how sweet it was and wished it was true, She just kept telling herself to forget about Marco, forget about love... forget about heartbreak.

As she laid her head down on the pillow her thoughts about sleeping were interrupted by a knock at the door. Sitting up she asked. "Who is it?"

The person on the other side responded. "It's Marco's mother Angie. Can I come in?"

Hekapoo just thought for a moment and replied. "Sure you can."

Angie walked into the room and looked at her. "I could help but overhear that story you two told Harry and that exchange you had afterwards." She said with a smile while looking at her.

"I know it's probably none of my business but I have to ask. What is your relationship with my son?" Angie asks the question, the only question that Hekapoo does not want to hear.

Hekapoo just gave a sigh. 'Of course, his mother would want to know about our relationship.' She thought to herself.

"It's complicated." She said because honestly, she had no idea what her relationship is with Marco anymore, not after what he said.

Angie just looked at her and could see that Hekapoo didn't want to say, did not want to admit, but Angie knew, she knew that Hekapoo felt the same way. "Okay, then can you tell me how you two meet?" She asked.

Hekapoo just gave a small smile. "That I can do." She said.

"You see Marco was abusing a pair of scissors I made, using them for a whole bunch of stupid reasons and it's my job to make sure that portals don't go out of control so I grabbed him so I could confront him." Hekapoo says with a fond smile on her face, Angie could see, Hekapoo loved her job.

"That's when I saw the scissors he was using and recognized them! You see they were stolen from me when I was at the Bounce Lounge and I had no idea where they were, I was furious and asked him where he got them!" Hekapoo says, her fingers curl into a slight fist.

"He just told me he borrowed them from his friend Star, now I didn't know how she got them but I was mad. He wanted me to return them but I didn't want to so he then told me that he wasn't leaving without them, I told him that people have to earn my scissors so he said he would earn them instead. I just laughed!" Hekapoo adds with a slight grin.

"I honestly thought he was weak and pathetic so I decided to humour him and let him take the challenge to earn them. I thought he would give up but I was wrong. He didn't give up he just kept going and that impressed me. I never met anyone like him before but eventually, he earned them. It took sixteen years but he deserved them." Hekapoo says, her gaze locked on the picture of Marco.

"Sixteen years?" Angie asked.

"Yeah time runs differently in that dimension!" Hekapoo answered. "In your time it took eight minutes."

"So you knew my son longer than anyone of us huh? He must have made quite an impression on you seeing how you made one on him." Angie said giving a small smirk. Hekapoo just began to look flustered.

Angie adds. "It's obvious you're trying to figure it out. Just don't take long." She then headed for the door and stopped. "Oh, by the way, I heard from Marco and Star that Pony Head gave Star those scissors." She said leaving Hekapoo by herself.

Hekapoo just looked at her. She remembered seeing Pony Head there that night and it started making sense to her.

"Pony Head huh?" She said with an angry scowl.

"I have to be sure to pay her a visit later!" Hekapoo adds hearing the footsteps of Angie return to her room, and with that Hekapoo went to sleep; her dreams filled with a familiar fleshwad, her Marco.

 **-THE NEXT DAY-**

Everyone was currently eating breakfast in the kitchen.

Hekapoo had no idea what to do about Harry, but she felt Marco may have some idea; as she got up from her seat a pair of scissors fell out of her dress. She went over to Marco. "Can I talk to you?" She asked.

"Yeah let's go to the living room." Marco said as he got up from his seat and followed her. "I take it this is about last night?" He asked.

"No, it's about Harry." Hekapoo replied. "I have to tell the commission about him you know that right?" she adds with a soft sigh.

"I know, but you see how Harry is right?" Marco asks.

"I know, which is why I need you to be with him." Hekapoo replies looking down at her hands.

"But I'm Star's squire." Marco says simply.

"Look we'll work something out okay. Just trust me." Hekapoo says; her long hair covering her eyes

"Okay, Hekapoo I trust you." Marco replied. Just then a scream broke out in the kitchen; Hekapoo turns to run towards the room that she just left with Marco hot on her heels.

* * *

 **-MEANWHILE IN THE KITCHEN-**

Harry got done eating and got out of his seat only to notice a pair of scissors on the floor. "Who's scissors are these?" He asked.

"Oh, those must Hekapoo's." Angie answered. "She must have dropped them."

"I'll go return them to her." Harry said as he bent down to pick them up but the moment he touched them he felt a sharp pain in his head that caused him to start screaming.

Hearing the scream Marco and Hekapoo rushed into the kitchen to see Harry on the floor screaming with both of his hands on his head. "What happened?" Marco asked.

"Harry was going to return a pair of scissors Hekapoo dropped to her but the moment he touched them he started screaming." Angie told her son.

Just then they noticed the scar on Harry's head glowing dark green. Hekapoo took a look at it. "There's magic coming from his scar. I don't know what it is but it's very dark and it feels evil." She said.

Marco just picked Harry up. "We need to get him to help now!" He shouted.

"Way ahead of you!" Hekapoo cried out as she picked her scissors off the floor and opened a portal.

Before they could go Angie said. "Marco please tell us what happens."

"I will Mom." Marco said as he went into the portal.

* * *

 **-BUTTERFLY CASTLE-**

Queen Moon was currently in the throne room wondering what to do with Eclipsa's trial coming up soon when a portal opened up right in front of her with Hekapoo and Marco coming out of it.

She also noticed Marco holding a little boy and there was a dark green glow coming from his head. "What's going on?" She asked.

Hekapoo just looked at her. "Your Majesty we need your help right away! We don't know what's wrong with him!" She shouted with a panicked look.

This was a first for Moon since she never actually seen Hekapoo upset before. "Who is that boy?" She asked.

"His name is Harry." Marco replied. "As for how we know him it's complicated so we'll have to explain it later right now getting him help is important!"

Moon just looked at the boy and then yelled out to the guards. "Get the examination room ready and get the rest of the commission here now!"

As the guards scrambled out of the room Moon just looked at Marco and Hekapoo. "Come with me." She said as she led them to the examination room.

Once they were in the examination room they set Harry down on a table as Omnitraxus Prime and Rhombulus showed up. "What's going on?" Omnitraxus Prime asked.

"There seems to be an emergency and it involves this child." Moon informed them as she showed Harry to them.

As they looked at Harry they saw the dark green glow coming from his head and immediately sense foul dark magic they have never sensed before. Rhombulus seeing that it was evil stepped forward. "Move aside!" He shouted. "There's something evil coming from him so that makes him evil! I need to crystallize him!"

Marco just stood right in front of him glaring at him with an angry look. "Not going to happen!" He shouted. Rhombulus glared at Marco who wasn't done with his speech!

"He's just a kid and we don't even know what's wrong with him! We should at least find out what it is and try to treat it! And even if we can't find a cure for him the last thing we are going to do is crystallize him! He's been through enough as it is and he doesn't deserve something like that for something that isn't his fault! So if you even try to crystallize him then you will have to go through me! GOT IT?!" As Marco yelled out that last part it surprised and scared Rhombulus to the point where he fell down on his butt.

Looking at Hekapoo Rhombulus started whimpering and cried out to her. "He's scarier than you!" He then got up and hid behind Omnitraxus. Hekapoo just gave an impressed smirk to Marco. She didn't think anyone could ever intimidate Rhombulus like that.

Moon just stepped towards Marco. "Marco we need to find out what this dark magic is." She said. "We might have to crystallize him if we can't find out what kind of dark magic this is."

Just then a voice entered the room. "I'm sorry but I couldn't help but overhear someone talking about dark magic. Mind if I take a look?" Everyone looked to see it was Eclipsa.

As she stepped into the room she saw Harry and the glow coming from his head. "My that's interesting." She said.

Marco looked at her. "Do you know what's wrong with him?" He asked.

"I think so but tell me what caused this?" She asked.

"He tried to pick up a pair of my scissors." Hekapoo replied.

"I see. I can stop the magic that's coming from him but I will need a closer look at him to find out what's causing this and to get rid of it." Eclipse responded.

Moon just looked at her. "What is it that you want in return for helping him?" She asked.

Eclipse just smiled at her. "Moon I'm hurt you think I want something." She said.

"I'm willing to do it without any compensation because this is a child and I don't like it when children are in pain. Besides I never have seen a human that is able to use magic before and I find that very interesting." The second she said that caused everyone to look at her.

"What do you mean he can use magic?" Moon asked. "As far as I heard there are no humans on Earth that can use magic."

"Maybe not the Earth Marco came from; but on the Earth this boy came from, he can." Eclipse said.

Marco just went to Hekapoo. "It makes sense with his living situation when you think about it." He whispered to her.

"Yeah, it does." She whispered back. She then looked at Eclipse. "What do you mean his Earth?" She asked.

Eclipse just gave out another smile. "Oh, Hekapoo don't you know there are millions of dimensions out there and there happen to be the ones that no one can get to?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Hekapoo asked.

"Imagine that each dimension you can get to is islands connected with bridges." She said getting everyone to imagine. "Now imagine there are other islands out there that you can see but the bridges to get to them are broken and cannot be repaired." Everyone took a moment to imagine it.

"This boy came from one of them." Everyone just opened their eyes with shock.

"How did he get here then?" Marco asked.

"If I had to take a guess I say Magic sent him." Eclipse replied.

"How can he magically do that?" Moon asked.

Eclipse just looked at her. "Oh, Moon didn't you read the Origins of Magic book?" She asked.

Moon looked down. She remembered Glossaryck telling her to read it however she would always look for an excuse not to seeing it was a long book. "No, I never had the time." She said not looking her in the eyes.

"Well if you had read it then you would know that the Magic I'm talking about is the entity that's responsible for all magic. She gave it to us in the first place." Eclipse said shocking everyone.

"Then why did she send him here?" Omnitrix asked.

"If I had to take a guess there is something very special about him and she felt it would be a lot better for him here than where he lived." Eclipse answered. "If you let me take a look at him I could probably tell you."

"Forget it." Moon said causing Marco to look at her.

"We need her help!" He shouted.

"Marco she's too dangerous! We'll have to find another way to find out what's wrong with him." Moon responded.

"But it could be too late!" Marco yelled.

While this was happening Hekapoo went towards Eclipse and unlocked her chains. As Omnitraxus pointed out to them what she was doing Moon shouted out.

"Hekapoo what are you doing?!"

"I'm willing to take full responsibility on this one your Majesty. We need her help and she's the best answer we got." Hekapoo said as she took off Eclipse's chains and allowed her near Harry.

As Eclipse looked at Harry she waved her hand over his scar causing it to stop glowing. She then began a closer inspection. "This child has been through a lot of abuse I see." She said causing the others to grasp.

"Abuse?" Moon asked.

"Yeah." Marco replied. "When Hekapoo and I found him I saw the bruise he had." He just shook his head. "Look I'll explain later just find out what's wrong with him!"

Eclipse just turned around. "Oh, I'm already done and found the cause." She replied.

"So what's wrong with him?" Marco asked. However, before Eclipse could answer; Star rushed into the room. "Marco! Where have you been?!" She shouted.

"I had no idea where you were! Do you have any idea-" Before she could finish she noticed Harry on the table and that Eclipse was right next to him without her chains on her. "Uh who is that kid and why is Eclipse free?"

"I'll explain it later Star." He said to her as he then turned to Eclipse. "Go ahead Eclipse."

"Apparently he was a lot of spells and potions placed on him. The spells are for making him and the potions are designed to make him hate certain people and want to kill them. Someone intended for this child to be weak and a killer." Everyone gasped as Marco and Hekapoo gave out an angry look. "But the main problem is located in the boy's scar."

"What's wrong with it?" Moon asked.

"There happens to be a piece of someone's soul trapped inside his head." Eclipse replied.

"Say what?" Star asked as everyone else began asking how that was possible.

"I don't know how it is possible. All I can tell you is the magic that's cast on him is a kind I have never seen before." Eclipse said.

"It's that powerful?" Omnitrix asked.

"No, it's extremely weak compared to ours." Eclipse replied stunning everyone. "I mean sure they must be powered from the Earth dimension he's from but here they can be easily removed. As for the boy's magic, I think it's very powerful and with the right teachers, he would be a force to be reckoned with. I have to say I can see why Magic decided to send him here. He would never have been able to reach his full potential there."

"Explain why he started screaming and glowing when he touched my scissor." Hekapoo said.

"That's easy. For someone like this boy to come here he would have to have Magic's blessing to get here but the parasite in his head didn't and since your scissors are a magical item it caused the parasite to feel extreme pain when he touched them because it didn't have Magic's blessing only the boy did." Eclipse explained.

Moon just sighed. "What do you need to do to get rid of everything on him?" She asked.

"Well, the spells and the potions should be easy. The parasite, however, is going to be a little difficult." Eclipse said. "I don't know who would put a piece of their soul in his head or who came up with that kind of dark magic but I can tell you one thing it's going to put up a fight. Now there's a ritual to get rid of it but I'm going to need Star and your help Moon to do it."

"Fine but before we start I suggest Marco and Hekapoo tell us everything about him." Moon said as everyone then turned their attention on them.

Marco and Hekapoo just looked at each other and nodded. They then began to explain how they came across Harry leaving a few things out. They told about the bruise they found on him and the fact that his relatives abused him.

They also mention how the police would just return him to that house and any teacher he went to was just fired. Marco explained his suspicions that someone wanted that poor boy to have an awful life full of abuse and the fact that Harry is able to use magic explains it. It also explained why his relatives were abusive to him since he was different.

Needless to say, everyone was disgusted with what he or she just heard and it made them sick that his relatives treated him like that.

As everyone just thought about what they heard something came to Marco's mind. "I just thought of something. What if his world tries taking him back?" He asked.

"Oh, that answer is easy." Eclipse said. "You just open a portal to his dimension to get him."

Everyone just looked at her. "You said that we couldn't open a portal to get his dimension." Rhombulus said.

"Yes we couldn't then but we can now." Eclipse said confusing everyone seeing this she continued explaining. "In order for Magic to send him here, she had to repair the bridge connecting to our dimension to his first before she sent him here."

As everyone digested what he or she heard Eclipse noticed that Harry was waking up. "It appears Harry is waking up." She said getting their attention.

Marco just grabbed Hekapoo and went towards Harry. "Okay everyone just... out of the room for now." He said. "Harry has been through a lot and we don't want to scare him. Hekapoo and I are going to explain everything to him before you do that ritual. I feel it's best for him to know everything."

"Everything?" Eclipsa asks with an eyebrow raised.

"What are you saying Eclipsa?" Hekapoo asks, before she can get an answer though, the doors closes over with a small click.


End file.
